The Fitz Baby One Shot
by PLLFanFicts
Summary: Aria and Ezra, as inlove as they are, don't need one more thing to complicate their relationship. So when Aria accidentally becomes pregnant, things get rocky. She has to tell the girls about the new twist that'll effect their friendship. Ella wants an abortion. But when a small accident threatens to tear Aria and the baby away from her family, everyone is only hoping for the best.


-Aria's POV-

"I'll see you tonight?" Ezra asks under his breath, looking around the mostly empty room. The bell has just rung moments ago,  
and kids are so wrapped up in their own lives to care about mine or Ezra's at the moment. "Of course." I say. "That's the plan."

"Great." He says. I smile at him and walk out of the class room and into the crowded hall. I wonder if he noticed I seemed nervous?

Probably not. He usually doesn't pick up on those things unless we're alone. But tonight we will be alone, and I'll either be perfectly normal,

and casually mention how I thought I might have been pregnant, and that we need to be more careful. And he'll look relieved and tell me

that it won't happen, not until we were married and living in that beauitful beach house in California we saw on tv and dreamed about living in

together. Or, I'll be a mess, and have to tell him that our hopes and dreams of being a cute little family in California with the perfect 2 children

and a little pocket sized dog, with a dad as a school teacher and a stay at home mommy, will be turned into a nightmare of a dad behind bars, a

teen mom, and Rosewoods small neighboor hoods full of murdering, lying scandelous evil people who I would hate to raise children around.  
I walk into the womans bathroom, and count my blessings that no one's in there. Just me. And maybe, but hopefully not, the Fitz baby.

I lay the test down on the sink and wash my hands. I hear the late bell ring, and know I'll probably skip my History class anyway. How do you sit

in class knowing your pregnant? But I guess I don't really know yet, not for sure anyway. Not until I pick up the little white stick off the white counter

And as I pick up the stick with my pale, white hand, I feel anything but pure, clean or white. I feel dark, dirty, and guilty. I pick it up, and know that soon

I'll have the guilty evidence of my dark and dirty acts under my shirt. I'll be the sixteen year old pregnant girl, who's baby is her English teachers.

The door to Ezra's aparentment opens. "Hey." He says. "You ok?"  
I don't answer but walk in. "What's going on?" He asks. "You're starting to scare me."  
"I've been trying to talk myself out of what I'm about to tell you." I say, "And I'm really sorry I even have to tell you at all. I wish it wasn't true."  
"Aria..." He steps closer to me. "It's ok, Babe.. Just tell me what's wrong..."  
I sigh. "Can we move to the couch?"

He nods and we go sit down. "I don't know how to say this..." I say, my eyes filling up with tears.  
"Just say it... You're pregnant. Aren't you?"

I just silently nod my head.  
He draws in a deep breath and covers his face with his palms.

Some girls would think that because of this, their boyfriend's would break up with them. Or worse, hate them. But I wasn't afraid of that. I knew Ezra better than

that. But to see him like this, obvious fear in his eyes, hurt just as much. "I'm sorry." I say. "I'm really sorry."  
He turns toward me. "Look at me."

So I do.  
"It's not your fault. It's just as much mine as it is yours."  
"At least you don't have to walk around your highschool pregnant for nine months." I sigh.  
"I know. I'm sorry for that. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to do my very best to protect you from them. From anything that'll harm you."  
"And what do you plan to do about the morning sickness?" I laugh a little now.  
"Well I guess all I can do is try to make you as comfortable as possible." He says, serious.  
"I was joking."  
"I wasn't."

I smile. "Hey, how'd you know anyway? That I was pregnant?"

"I don't know." He admits. "I guess the way you were talking, I could just tell. You sounded like that's what you were going to say."  
"Oh..."  
"We'll be ok. I promise."

I smile a little fake smile. "Yeah."  
He kissed my forhead and pulls me close. Not for the first time, I feel safe a secure in his arms. And I smile to myself, thinking how some day soon a little girl

or boy will feel this exact same way when I hold her.

"I was thinking after school we should all go out to the mall or something. It's been forever since I've had a nice salty pretzle and a Hanna fashion lecture."

Says Spencer, pulling her hair up in a pony tail.

"That early?" Hanna asks.

"Why not?"

Hanna shrugs. "Em? Aria? You in?"

"Sure." Emily says.

"I guess I can try." I say. "But I have a lot of homework."  
"Liar." Spencer says. "You're just tired."  
"What?" I ask.  
"Yeah, look at you." Hanna says. "Are you sick or something? Pulling all nighters?"

"Hey!" Spencer says. "I'm the only smart one. Pick a different hobby."  
I laugh. "No, I'm not pulling all nighters to study. Mostly I just toss and turn but I'm so tired. I think it's stress related."  
"Family problems?" Emily asks.  
"Yeah." I say. Little do they know it's my own family, that consists of Ezra, our baby and I. "But I'll tag along. For a bit. But when Hanna tries to get me to try on

a thousand pairs of jeans, I'm leaving."

"Deal." She says.  
We leave the bathroom. "I'll see you guys." Hanna says and goes off to class. Emily also heads off to talk to her swim coach, and it's just Spencer and I.  
"So, family problems?"  
"Yeah." I say. "The usual."  
"That stinks. You know Melissa's pregnant?" She says.  
"Oh." I say. "No I didn't."  
"I told Hanna. I figured she'd tell you."  
"Nu uh."  
"Well I think Melissa should've kept her pants on. She's not even in love with the man who's fathering her baby. I mean, the kid's gonna be born into a messed up

family. Not only a young mom, absent dad, but also her grandparents are awful. I mean my parents are so bad when it comes to supporting their

kids, let alone their kids kids. The kid'll be raised in one big fight."  
"Yeah." I say. The door to Ezra's class room opens, and a student walks out. "Hey," I say. "I'm gonna go talk to Ezra. I'll be right back, ok?"  
"Yeah." She says. "Tell Mr. Hottie I say hey."  
So I go into Ezra's class room. "UGH!" I slam my bag down and sit in the seat. "This is awful. Everything's awful."  
Ezra laughs and comes over. "What can I do for you, Ms. Montgomery?"

"Start calling me Mrs. Fitz." I say. "So I won't be a single mom and ruin my kids life."  
"Number one, it's OUR kid. Number two, I will as soon as it's legal, and number three, what's wrong?"  
"Everything."  
"You mentioned that."  
"Well! It is." I tell him what Spencer said. "My own best friend thinks the baby's a mistake."  
"No, she think's Melissa's in a mistake. And that's because she doesn't love his father. You know I love you, and I know you love me. It's different. And your

parents aren't nearly as bad as Spencers." He says. "She would've have said all that if she knew you were pregnant."

I sigh. "Would you go back if you could?"

He leans in closer. "Is that what you want? To go back?"

I shake my head. "No."  
"Then we don't. We go forword. Together."

"How do we go foward?"

"I think we start by telling your parents."  
"You wanna START with my parents?"  
"Rather they hear it from us."

I walk in my house from being at the mall with the girls. My mom's the only one home. "Mom?" I say. "I need to tell you something."  
She looks up. "Alright. What is it? Do you want some tea while we talk?"  
"No, thanks. It's kinda important... there's something you should know."  
"What is it?"

I open my mouth and spit it out. "I'm pregnant."  
"Oh, Aria!"

"Mom, I'm really sorry, I -"  
"Ok, it's one thing to be dating your English teacher, and we've been ok with it since you're not actually in his class anymore, but you've been sleeping with him?

I thought not having sex with him was one of our rules?"

"I know, I'm sorry, this happened before you made that rule..."  
"Aria... Just.. just go upstairs. I'll talk to you about this later."

So I go up to my room, lay in my bed, and cry. I cry for a long time, then I call Ezra and cry to him. He tried to calm me down, but I think he's been crying too.  
So after settling down I decide to just read for a little bit, but then my parents come in.

they come in gental and kind, but their words still sting non the less. They're trying to convince me to get an abortion, and soon I'm so upset, I find myself on Ezra's

door step, crying into his shirt. Like he hasn't had enough of his pregnant crying girlfriend for one day.

The next day at school, I pull Spencer, Emily and Hanna into the bathroom, and make sure no one else's in there.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you. But you can't freak out, or get mad. Okay?"  
"Alright." Spencer says. "But make it quick, we have to make it to class."  
"Spence!" Em says. "Chill. Look at her face, it's obviously important."  
"Okay, I'm sorry, but we're late for English, and Mr. Fitz's tests are a really big deal."  
"Yeah, well," I snap. "the fact that I'm carrying Mr. Fitz's baby is a much bigger deal than the fact that you're missing his test!" I blurt out.

Spencer takes a step back and looks at me.

"What? Are you serious?" Emily asks.

I look down at the floor.  
"Aria!" Hanna says coming over to me. "You got knocked up by Fitzy?" she asks, half sympathedic, half curious, but mostly she thinks I'm joking.

"Han," Emily says. "Stop it. This isn't funny."

Spencer glares at me from the other side of the room.

"Is it true?" Spencer asks.

I nod. She glares even harder. "Don't give me that look."  
She simply looks away now.

"Listen, Aria, it'll be ok." Emily says.

"Yeah." Hanna says. "We're here for you."  
Emily and Hanna both hug me. I close my eyes in an attempt to keep tears from flooding out.

I hear a door close, and when I look up, Spencer's gone.

Emily goes to class, but Hanna stays with me, and we skip out on class to talk. We sit in the coffee shop right by the school.

I stare down into my coffee and wait for Hanna to say something. But after a while, I can't take the silence.  
"I'm not a slut." I say.

"I know you're not." She says.  
"I love him."  
"I know you do."  
"I didn't mean for this to happen."  
"I know you didn't."  
"It was a stupid mistake. But it's my baby... I love it..."  
"I know."

"And Ezra loves it too. And he loves me. He really loves me."  
"I know."  
"Then what's your problem?"  
"Aria, come on,"  
"No, it bothers you. I can tell by the way you're looking at me."  
"It's not like things aren't different now."  
I look down again.  
"Listen," she says. "I'm not mad. I don't think you're a slut. I know you didn't mean for it to happy. It's not that."  
"Then what is it? You can't even look at me."

"I'm scared for you. I feel bad for you. I can't look at you because if I do I might just lose it. Everything's different now."  
Finally she looks up at me. "You're my best friend. And you're in for a lot of pain and suffering and that's hard to think about. Besides, I might lose you now.

you might have this baby and decide I'm too immature for your life as a mom."

"Han, that'll never happen. You said it yourself. We're best friends. Come on, dont think like that."

She looks down. "Okay. But still, this isn't easy for me."

"I'm sorry." I say.  
"Don't apoloize." She says. "Just promise not to ditch Em, Spence and I."  
I smile. "Promise."

"Spencer's still mad at me." I say, flipping through a magazine.

Ezra goes around the apartment closing the blinds.  
"Why can't I just excape highschool?" I sigh.  
He laughs. "Probably because you're still in it."  
"Not helping."

He sits down on the couch next to me. "It's ok." Hey says. "You're going to be alright. One day, high school's nothing but a blur of a memory."  
"Unless you're pregnant during it."  
He doesn't know what to say, so he just kisses me. "I love you." He says.  
I sigh. "I love you too."

Ezra thinks saying 'I love you' can make any fight or problem better. But sometimes, him loving me just makes things way complicated.

A few days later, Ezra and I had to go to the clinic together to get the ultrasound. My mom hoped we'd decide on an abortion while we're there but I told her tough  
luck. Actually, I told her the only way that baby would die, was if I died and my body killed it. But now, the appointment's over, and I

didn't get an abortion, of course. Now we're sitting in the waiting room for a few minutes before I take my car and go home, and he takes his and goes to his house.

Aren't parents of a baby suppossed to live together, cause they're suppossed to be married? Yeah. There are so many things wrong with this picture. But luckily,

as I hold the ultrasound picture of my baby in my hands, I'm glad there's nothing wrong with it. He or she is perfectly healthy right now. And that's good, but what's

better is that in about 28 weeks I'm going to be a mom. Sure, it's bad timing but really, better early than never, right?

"Aria, is something going on here?" Ezra asks.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask smiling down at the picture.  
"I'm talking about you being soo..." he trails off. "Happy."  
I shrug. "Yeah, I am happy about this."  
He smiles.  
"I'm getting really happy. And I really don't want to keep this to myself. So, can you be happy too? You were so excited coming here, but just a few minutes ago

it's like you've gotten upset or something. What is it?"

He smiles, really big. "I am happy. Don't worry. It's just..." She shrugs. "I'm really tired. Sorry if I've seemed upset or angry. I'm really not."  
I look down at my lap. "I'm sorry."  
Last night I was really sick, (morning sickness I guess, that carried into the late night.)  
He was up most of the night taking care of me and cleaning up after my puke and trying to keep me from falling apart. Then he got up early for work and hasn't

stopped moving since. I, on the other hand, got to stay home from school and sleep most of the day.

"Don't apologize." he kissed my head. "It's the least I can do for you. You know I promised to take care of you and I wouldn't want it any other way."  
I smile. "Thanks. But it's late, we should get going. I have to be home for dinner."  
He nods and we both stand kisses me and says goodbye, and walks towards the door. "Bye." I call after him. He looks back and smiles before he leaves

the clinic. I sit down for a minute. Come to think of it, I felt pretty tired too. Not only tired, but dizzy. Typical pregnancy symptom, right? Nothing to worry about.

So I stand up and gather my self, try not to fall over, and walk out into the parking lot. I feel more and more dizzy, and lean on a random car. I figure I should

probably tell Ezra about this, having HIM drive me home, since I think I might actually be too dizzy and tired to drive. Not that he's any less tired.

Still I begin to walk towards my car to wait for him as I pull out my cell phone. It slips right out of my hand and falls onto the ground. "Greeat.." I mumble, bending

down to pick it up. The ground bellow me gets blurry, then these white flahing lights blind me. A fast and strong force knocks me to the ground, and I hit my head

on the concrete. The white lights dissapear, and pitch black darkness replaces it.

-Ezra's POV-

I sit in the chair in the hospital room with my head in my hands. "I just didn't see her!" I cry. Ella puts a hand on my should.

"Ezra, it's alright."  
"I hit her with my car! My pregnant girlfriend. I could've killed her! It is NOT alright!"  
"But you didn't."  
"You don't know that..." I look down at her lifeless body, the matchines breathing for her, making her chest go up and down in a steady pattern. She has stitches

on her arms from the deep wounds she got. And she has swallow cuts on her forhead and chin. I tightly grib the hand that doesn't have IV's coming out of them.

A doctor comes in the check on Aria, and Ella and I immeditly bombard her with questions.  
"Is she okay? Will she wake up soon? Will she wake up at all?"

She looks at us with cold eyes, like she sees this all the time and we're just bothering her. "She may wake up in a few minutes, or it might be a few months. It might

be never." Then she walks out. I tighten my fists and wonder to myself if she's ever lost a loved one. Maybe that's why she's so cold. If I lose Aria tonight, or any

time in the near future, I can see myself turning as cold as ice. My heart would turn so cold until it froze and broke open. And then I'd die. At least that's what I'd

wish for.

"Ezra, go home, get some rest... I'll stay with her."

I shake my head. "I'm never getting in that car again."  
"Then take mine." She hands me her keys. "I'd like to have some time with Aria before Byron gets here."

I nod and take her keys. "Thanks." I hand her mine. "If you need to leave you have my car. And you can keep it. Give it to Mike. Sell it. I don't care. I just don't

want it back." Then I go to walk out. I stand in the door way for a second, then turn around.  
"Ella?"

"Yes?"

"We did almost lose Aria, and we might still lose Aria. And you know, we also almost lost the baby. And we might still lose it."  
She nods. "I know."

"Just a few hours ago you were hoping we'd go to that clinic and kill that baby."  
She nods again, crying now.

"And now, that baby might die." I say.

"She told me the only way she'd kill that baby was if she died and her body killed it."

"Well." I say. "Looks like you might get your wish."

"Excuse me," she says. "I'm not the one who hit her with a car. Her death isn't on my shoulder's. If she dies, it'll be on yours."

I turn and walk out. I guess I'm not the only one turning cold.

I stay in the lobby for a long time, trying to muster up strength to get back behind a wheel. After about ten minutes, Byron comes down the elivator. I hadn't even

notices him come in. "Ezra." He says.  
I turn around. "Is she ok?"

He smiles. "She's awake. She woke up! She's asking for you."

"Hey..." I go into the hospital room. "You're awake."  
She smiles slightly. "I wouldn't leave you. And I would not kill my baby." She puts her hand on her stomach. "She's ok right?"

I smile. "Yes." then I lean down and hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry that happened. I'm so sorry I did that. I didn't mean to, I -" I stop, choking

on tears.  
"Shh..." she puts her hand on my face. "It's okay."

Then she pats the bed, and scoots over. I sit on the bed and hold her hand. I try to hide my crying, but I just can't stop. I almost killed this

sweet, precious girl.

A doctor comes in, and checks Aria out, making sure she's not in too much pain, that the babies ok, and she didn't suffer any brain damage. She tells us everything

looks as good as it possibly could be, considering. And that the prognosis is great, and that both Aria and the baby should be pefectly fine. And after a few hours

of her sleeping some more, her parents leave, right around sunrise, and leave me with her.I tell her the things her mom said, how I felt responsible for almost killing

her, and how sorry I am.

"Everything'll be okay." She tells me. "Maybe now, considering I almost died, my parent's will let us get married." she jokes, trying to cheer the both of us up.

I smile at the thought. How is it that Aria almost died, and yet she's still the one making me feel better? She's truly amazing.

"Think about it. We'd be a family. Just you... me... and the Fitz baby."


End file.
